


Invisible Ties

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angry Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Makeup Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post Season 3, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Phryne Fisher has hinted multiple times that the only way for Jack Robinson to tame her is to cuff her. What if he takes her up on it?
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every time Phryne Fisher suggests that Jack Robinson would have to cuff her to make her do something I holler! This and that scene at the game where Jack wraps his scarf around Phryne's neck and tugs her just a tiny bit closer have given me IDEAS! So this happened.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS. It's two chapters because it became much longer than I originally planned.

Phryne shifted on the wooden chair in front of Jack’s desk. She had never realized how uncomfortable they were, but she had never really been seating on edge, waiting for Jack Robinson’s wrath to walk through one of the two doors. They had captured their suspect a few hours ago, he should have been done with the interrogations and paperwork. The fact that he was taking so long to come back, even though he knew she was in his office, told Phryne he was well and truly furious.

She loved to push Jack’s buttons; it was one of her favorite pastimes. It started when they met in a lavatory turned crime scene and continued as they became investigative crime partners, friends, and finally lovers. Phryne knew her entire personality was one way to push all of Jack’s buttons very easily, but she had to admit sometimes she did go out of her way to drive the Detective Inspector to the end of his wits, even if not always on purpose.

Like tonight, although it had been for the greater good.

She rolled her eyes at the scenarios running through her head, trying to find a way to appease him quickly so she could take him home. Jack would need a good bath, more than one plate of whatever Mister Butler had cooked, and some other intimate attentions after a day like this. Phryne jumped in her seat when the rear door of the office slammed open.

Jack stood in the doorway, hand still on the knob. “So, you decided to sit still for once?”

Phryne rolled her eyes. “Jack!”

“No! Do not Jaaaaack me!” He slammed the door so hard the other door shook as well. “Do you know how stupid what you did tonight was?”

Phryne blinked, shifting back in her seat when Jack walked toward her. He crossed the small office in three big steps, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She knew she was safe with him, but the look on his face made her breathing quicken. Jack’s eyes were dark and wide, his chest rising and falling as he tried to get his breathing under control. Phryne chanced a glance down his body. His big hands were balled into fists by his sides. She swallowed as she met his stare again.

“You almost died, twice,” Jack said with that snarl he usually used while arresting a suspect who was being difficult. “Not to mention that you willingly ignored my orders and offered yourself up as bait.”

“He needed to be stopped, Jack.”

“God damn it, Phryne! Why can’t you listen to me for once!” Jack’s hand gripped the back of the chair Phryne was sitting on. “This crook had a record of sexually abusing women before dismembering them and stuffing them in luggage. Do you know what kind of danger you put yourself in?”

Phryne blinked, trying to move back from Jack’s face, which was now almost nose to nose with hers.

“Do you know that I would have gone mad had that happened to you because you _Just. Won’t. Listen_?”

She heard the wood of the chair snap and gasped. Jack did not seem to be phased by the damage he caused. He was breathing even heavier, eyes darting all over Phryne’s face. She bit her lip, settling back into the chair even though the back wobbled under her weight. She had not known much about his case. Jack spent multiple nights in the office because of it but she had been distracted (or forced, depending on how one looked at it) with running one of Aunt Prudence’s fundraisers for the hospital. She didn’t press him for details but when Collins mentioned to Dot that Jack might be in danger during the ambush the police planned, Phryne did what she did best and disrupted everyone’s plans.

She never thought she would see Jack Robinson so angry at her, without even trying to censor himself. Most importantly, she never thought his anger would be such a tonic to her desire for him. Phryne did not mean to undermine his concern. She knew he was right to be angry with her, she was reckless. But she was who she was, and there was nothing more that Phryne loved than angry make up sex. Of course, being so new into their understanding, neither of them had had the chance to be truly angry at the other and explore that side. Phryne smirked up at her dutiful copper.

“Are you done, Detective Inspector?”

Jack blinked, taking a step back.

“If not, let me know so that I can move out of the way while you break more things.”

“Phryne, this is no laughing matter.”

She stood up, pushing him away by placing her hand on his chest. “And I am not a child you get to scorn.” She could feel how fast his heart was beating in his chest. Phryne almost gave in and apologized. _Almost_. “Now, if you could compose yourself, we are late for Aunt P’s fund raiser.”

Jack blinked at her. “What makes you think I am in any mood to attend a social gathering with people who think they can buy my services, or me?”

“The fact that I promised my aunt I’d be there and told her police presence was sure to attract more donors.” Phryne had had no plans to go to the damn thing, but now she wanted to see how long she could stoke Jack’s anger before he burst. She smoothed down her dress and walked to the door. She opened it and turned. “Are you coming, Inspector?”

Jack huffed, running a hand through his pomaded hair. Phryne loved how his curls would start to rebel toward the end of the day. She watched as he straightened his tie and waistcoat before putting on his fedora and folding his coat over his right arm. Jack brushed past her on his way out, stopping when he reached the front door of the station.

“Are you coming, Miss Fisher?”

Phryne’s mouth opened and closed as she watched him walk out. She rolled her eyes and tried not to look like she was rushing after him, but she did quicken up her steps, least he drive off in her car and leave her on foot.

Jack was sitting in the passenger seat. She got in the driver seat of the Hispano with a huff and started the engine. The drive to Aunt Prudence’s house was not too long, but it felt like they were driving across the Pacific Ocean. The night was quiet. Phryne could hear Jack’s hard breathing.

“Will you be mad at me for much longer, darling?”

“You are already treating it like it was a practical joke so yes, _dear_.”

Phryne rolled her eyes. “Suit yourself, you’re the one who will be missing one great party!”

She smirked when Jack groaned. Phryne stopped at the front of the house and left the motorcar running for the valet. She slipped him a bill and a smile. Jack’s grip on her hip was a little tighter than usual. Phryne smirked as she walked up the steps without turning to acknowledge her partner.

The fundraiser was already in full swing. Phryne grabbed the first glass of champagne she saw floating on a tray and chugged it all down. She turned to Jack with a grin. He rolled his eyes and walked toward the bar counter. Jack looked at her as he sipped his whiskey before his eyes scanned the room, his left arm resting on the counter, wide shoulders stretching his jacket. Phryne licked her lips. If that was the game he wanted to play…

She made the rounds. There were many people there she knew well, and only a few she truly well liked, but she was polite to everyone. Lin was there. They chatted for a long time. He told her Camilia had gone back home for a few months and he did sincerely miss her. Phryne smiled warmly at him through their conversation and planted a kiss on his cheek at the end, staining it red.

“Are you done parading?” Jack asked.

She startled when she heard his voice behind her. His body was so close Phryne could feel his warmth. The low tone made her shiver, but she hid it successfully, turning to face him with a smile. Jack raised his right eyebrow at her, his chin jutting upward.

“Are you worried about my wellbeing even at a party?”

“More about everyone else’s.”

“Oh, Jack! You truly are a copper!”

Jack looked around before grabbing her by the arm and almost dragging her to a dark corner. Phryne smirked as she followed him, almost moaning at how warm his big hand felt around her bicep.

“Are you done?”

“If you’re tired, you may go home.”

“You drove me here.”

Phryne shrugged, starting to turn. She gasped when Jack’s hands gripped her hips and turned her to face him again. She stumbled, crashing into his solid chest and he simply held her there.

“You’re saying good night, and we are going home to talk about your horrible attitude this evening.”

Phryne raised her right eyebrow at him. He copied the gesture, a twinkle in his eyes. She could tell he was trying not to smile at her. This game was nowhere close to over. But when had it turned into a game, she wondered?

“The only way you’re getting me out of here is in cuffs, Inspector,” she said, trying to turn away from him again.

“Okay,” Jack said, his head tilting to the right.

His long fingers circled her right wrist and then Phryne felt the cold bite of his service cuffs clamp on it. She looked down, mouth hanging open. He had cuffed her right hand to his left one and was smirking at her.

“Jack!”

“I told you, Miss Fisher,” he said, moving closer and shoving her lightly against the wall, “that tone will not work tonight. There’s a few things you need to learn.”

Phryne whimpered, her hips twisting to rub against Jack’s. She gasped when she felt him hard against her. Did he even realize he was aroused, or did he genuinely enjoy the power games when pushed well past his limit? Phryne bit her lip. She couldn’t wait to find out, but at the same time, she had to keep up appearances.

“How do you plan to teach me, Inspector?”

Jack moved his face closer to hers. “Start walking.”

He moved back, pulling her with him, taking her right hand and lacing their fingers together so that the irons of the cuffs were mostly covered by the fabric of his jacket. Phryne followed him as he led her through the room. She told Aunt Prudence she had come down with a horrible headache, resting her head on Jack’s shoulder who simply nodded. The cuffs clinked around as they walked to their car and Phryne couldn’t help but chuckle. Jack turned to glare at her.

“How are we getting in?”

He flung open the driver’s door and motioned with his head for her to get in. Phryne shivered, and it was not because of the cold breeze that had picked up. He was giving her the treatment he reserved for difficult suspects and that made her incredibly wet. She was sure she looked anything but graceful as she crawled across the tight cabin to get to her seat, but Jack simply sat in the driver’s seat and started the car.

“Are you sure it’s safe to drive with only one hand free, Jack?”

He turned to look at her. “Still safer than how you drive.”

Phryne laughed dryly, rolling her eyes.

Jack’s profile gave away the smirk on his lips as he drove them home. Phryne squirmed in her seat, wondering when had thinking about Jack Robinson taking her home become so exciting? It wasn’t even about the things she knew he would do to her tonight, not entirely at least. She liked the idea that Jack considered Wardlow his place as well. He still had his bungalow, but Phryne’s boudoir was littered with small clues that a male visitor stayed there multiple times a week. The spare cufflinks mixed with her jewelry in the seashell shaped plate on her vanity, his cologne and pomade next to her French perfume, one of his ties draped over the bedpost.

Phryne twisted her cuffed wrist, gripping Jack’s hand harder before releasing it. She inched closer to him, her hand running up the side of his left thigh before running over his tight muscles and sliding downward and inside toward his crotch. She could tell from the crease in his groin he was already half hard.

“Stay still, Miss Fisher,” Jack said, turning onto their street.

She huffed. “Is this one of my lessons, Detective?”

Jack snorted, parking the car in the lane. He exhaled before getting out of the car, his left arm extended to tug her out. Phryne huffed again as her heel caught between the seat and the door and she pivoted dangerously but Jack wrapped his right arm around her waist and lifted her out of the car. He held her like that for a moment, suspended in mid-air and looked up at her.

“You are a walking hazard.”

Phryne ran the index finger of her left hand down his cheek, feeling the muscles clench. “Only if you do not know how to handle me, Jack.”


	2. Chapter 2

He set her down, tugging at the cuffs. “When we go in, not a word more than necessary. If Dot is still awake, you will say you have a headache and walk up the stairs in front of me.”

Phryne rolled her eyes as she followed him.

Jack stopped and turned; his right eyebrow raised. “Did you hear what I said, Miss Fisher?”

She swallowed, licking her lips to moisten them before speaking. “I did, Inspector.”  
He turned to walk in front of her again. Phryne smiled at the familiarity of seeing Jack dig in his pocket for the house key. The house was dark and quiet, it seemed like everyone had already retired to bed. Phryne watched as Jack hung up his hat and overcoat.

He turned to her. “Start walking, Miss Fisher.”

She rolled her eyes but squeaked when Jack smacked her bottom as she took her first step. Phryne jumped and turned at the bottom of the stairs. “Jack!”

He raised his eyebrows in challenge.

“Walk, Miss Fisher. I will not ask again.”

Phryne shivered even though every inch of flesh on her body was overheating. She could still feel his large hand on her behind, the cheek stinging from the contact. She began walking upstairs, wiggling her bottom a little more than necessary in hopes that Jack would do it again, but he stayed a few steps behind her all the way to her room.

She turned as he stepped in and locked the door. “I hope you have the keys.”

Jack rolled his eyes as he lifted her left arm, holding her wrists as he unlocked the cuffs. Phryne sighed when the heavy weight disappeared, but he frowned. She watched, biting her lip, as Jack moved closer to inspect her wrist. His frown deepened as he turned her hand in his, his fingers running across the faint bruises that had started to blossom on the pale skin.

“Jack?” Phryne asked, not sure why.

He looked up. “I’m so sorry. I have hurt you. I never meant to—

“Jack!” Phryne untangled her hand from his in favor of locking her arms around his neck. “You did not, even for a single moment, hurt me! Had you done so, I would have told you.”  
“I got carried away…

She smirked, pulling back so he could see it. “I like it when you do. I like it when you get angry, Detective Inspector.”

Jack blinked. “You do?”

“Oh yeah,” Phryne said, running her index finger up and down his chest. She wiggled against him, not trying to hide that she felt his erection. “I really enjoy seeing you breaming with rage, your shoulders tight, your jaw clenching. And I love seeing you reign it all in, never losing control.”

Jack laughed. “Is that why you insist on misbehaving? So, you can see me going mad?”

“Jack!” Phryne said, laughing. “Darling, you do forget I am who I am. It is too late to change me, but…” She ran her finger up his neck, caressing his cheek before tracing his lips with her fingernail. “I do wish sometimes you were a little less…restrained. If only to see how you would behave in the boudoir.”

Jack blinked at her, the furrow of his brow deepening.

Phryne rolled her eyes. “Or should I say, how you would behave in my bed.” She leaned closer as she said the last part, her tongue peaking out to tease his earlobe.

Jack growled, pulling her closer. “Is that why you disobeyed a direct order?” His hands around her hips gripped tighter.

“I do not work for you, Jack,” Phryne said, biting his ear.

He groaned, his hands sliding down to cup her bottom. She mewled, trying to get closer to him even though a sheet of paper could not past between them. Jack closed his eyes, tipping his head backwards and Phryne could not resist the call of the tender skin of his throat. She sucked and bit, lapping at the little bruises she knew would bloom there soon.

“Miss Fisher…”

“Shhh, Jack. I think tonight you need to listen to your instinct.” Phryne slipped her hands under his jacket and began pushing it off his shoulders. “You were right, I do need to learn a lesson, and clapping me in irons kept me quiet.” She let the jacket fall to the floor and pulled back to look at his face. “Did it not?”

Jack’s jaw was hard, his cheeks clenched. He breathed hard through his nose and Phryne smiled up at him. He nodded.

“Why do you think I am always telling you to tie me up?”

She watched as realization dawned on Jack. His lips parted to let out a soundless exclamation. Phryne could not resist to kiss him when his tongue peaked out of those soft lips. She sucked his tongue as hers licked around his mouth, drinking the flavor of whiskey trapped in there. Jack groaned and pulled her against him again, but Phryne let him go, panting.

“Have you ever done something like it, Jack?”

He was still trying to catch his breath. “You know I have not.”

Phryne smirked. “Well, based on your earlier performance, you are a natural.”

“Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” Jack looked down at her wrist again.

“Trust me, I will tell you if you hurt me, at any moment.” She cradled his face in her hands. “No matter what you are doing to me.”

He growled. “I’m still angry at you, by the way.”

Phryne smirked. “Start the lesson then, Inspector.”

Jack took a step back and observed the cuffs on the floor. “Not with those.” He looked around the room before his eyes landed somewhere behind her and he smirked.

Phryne turned to follow his gaze but jumped when the loud smack of his palm on her backside echoed in the quiet room. “I am starting to think you are not being entirely honest about your inexperience.”

He laughed, gripping her hips, turning her toward the bed. Phryne gasped when she felt him behind her, hard and warm. Her eyes fluttered closed as she let Jack guide her through her room. She gasped when her legs touched the mattress and she was shoved forward, falling on the soft covers with a huff. Jack chuckled as he watched her turn and slide all the way to the head of the bed. Phryne leaned against the headboard and tilted her head to the right.

Jack placed his right knee on the matters and reached behind her. He dangled his silk tie in front of her and Phryne laughed. Kneeling, he gripped her wrists and she couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped from her lips at seeing his wide palm engulf both of hers. Jack wrapped the material around her wrists slowly, looking into her eyes the entire time. She mewled when he gave the makeshift bondage a tug to gage how tight it was but smirked at her noise of pleasure.

“Now, Miss Fisher,” Jack said, planting his hands on the mattress and leaning forward, his lips kissing up and down her throat, “you will stay very quiet and still and let me have my pleasure.” His lips sunk into the soft skin of her neck. “Maybe this will show you just how impossible you are sometimes.”

Phryne rolled her eyes but yelped when his fingers twisted her right nipple. Jack smirked at her as he pulled back, scooting all the way to the foot of the bed as he watched her carefully. She leaned against the headboard and spread her legs, smirking when his gaze focused between them. Jack moved back up, his big hands running over her silk stockings until they reached the edge of her skirt.

He smirked at her before he simply bunched the material in his hands and pushed it further up until it was gathered around her waist. Phryne gasped when his rough palms caressed the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She watched him as her chest heaved. Jack’s hand disappeared between her thighs and she jerked when she felt his right index finger touch her swollen clitoris. He had simply moved the crotch of her knickers to the side. His finger continued to wander through her folds, running up and down the sensitive lips before reaching her dripping cunt.

Jack inhaled deeply when the scent of her arousal bloomed into the room. Phryne’s silk underthings were already soaked. He smirked when he realized she had worn them over her garters as was her habit. He gripped her hips, tugging the material down without ceremony, jolting Phryne on the bed. She wiggled, trying to regain her purchase, but her tied hands left her with less balance.

He brought her knickers to his face and inhaled deeply. “I love your smell, Miss Fisher.”

Phryne whimpered, biting her lip, her arms shifting on her belly. Jack watched her for a moment longer, making sure the tie was not digging into her skin before he looked down at her bare cunt. Her pubic hair was shinny with her wetness. He laid down between Phryne’s spread thighs, his face inches away from her folds and just watched her.

“Jaaaaack!” Phryne wiggled on the bed again.

He chuckled. “I said no talking, Miss Fisher.”

She huffed. “But—

Jack slid his hands under her bottom and gripped her round cheeks, sinking his fingernails in her supple flesh. Phryne gasped, her hips jumping. “I said no talking.”

She growled. Jack smirked at the view in front of him. He used the tip of his tongue to flick her swollen pearl and Phryne moaned. The flesh was tender and warm, and he couldn’t resist but wrap his mouth around it, pulling it out of its hood with his teeth.

Phryne’s legs twisted. “Oh shit!”

Jack slapped her bottom lightly but did not interrupt his feast. He licked up and down her folds, sucking and slurping the wetness that had doubled since he began his attentions. He reached down and tugged at the front of his trousers to relieve some of the pressure before he used his middle finger to tease Phryne’s opening.

“Fuck!” She almost at up, her bound hands the only thing not allowing her to. “Jack…. Jack …oh…”

He smirked against her lower lips as his tongue teased her clitoris while his middle finger dipped in and out of her cunt. Her walls tried to pull him deeper each time and Jack moaned at the thought of what her muscles would feel like around his throbbing cock.

Above him Phryne was whining. “Jack, please please…. Jack…. please!”

He looked up, licking his lips as he felt wetness run down his chin. “Yes, Miss Fisher?”

She moaned, her head falling back against the headboard with a thud. Jack frowned until Phryne met his eyes again.

“Please…” she said, her voice a mewl.

He smirked. “No.”

Jack went back to lapping at her folds slowly, slower than before. His fingers simply traced the swollen flesh before he used his index and middle finger to create a V shape around Phryne’s clitoris, letting her own movements create the friction she craved. But it was nowhere near enough and he smiled as her moans turned into grunts, her breath coming out in huffs.

“Jack!”

He laughed, sitting up and kneeling between her thighs. “You have learned nothing, Miss Fisher.”

“And you are a brute!”

He tilted his head, taking in her flushed cheeks, her eyes bright. “You agreed to this.”

Phryne snorted.

Jack watched her chest rise and fall. The thin material of her summer dress barely hiding her erect nipples. His right hand slid up her belly until it reached her sternum. She watched carefully as he began undoing the row of tiny white buttons. He pawed the material away when it gaped open, finding she only wore her brassiere.

“Too hot, Miss Fisher?”

She rolled her eyes. Jack smirked and twisted her right nipple, laughing when she moaned.

“Fuck!” Phryne tried to rub her crotch against his shin.

Jack moved away, his right hand still cupping her left breast. The material of her brassiere was silk, soft and cool. He rubbed it against her flesh, knowing it would make her nipples harder. Phryne’s hips began jumping again. Jack pulled the cups of her contraption down, growling as he bent his head to suck her right nipple into his mouth.

He expected to feel her fingers curling around the short hair at the base of his neck, pulling lightly, until he remembered her hands were still bound. Jack moaned as he sucked, gripping her breast to mold her flesh and pull more of it into his mouth. Phryne was now grinding against his leg and he could not bring himself to chastise her. He switched to her other breast after the left nipple was hard and tender. She was not able to stand even the small puff of hair he blew on it.

“Jack…so good…please….”

He smiled around her nipple, his left hand sliding between her thighs to tease her entrance, moaning at the new gush of wetness he felt. Jack let her nipple go with a pop, pulling back to look at Phryne’s face. Her eyes were shut tight, the tendons of her neck stretched, her jaw clenching.

“What was that Miss Fisher?”

Her eyes flew open and she growled. “Just fuck me already!”

Jack smirked. He was still dressed except for his jacket. He palmed his cock over his trousers, sighing as the pressure faded just for a moment. He closed his eyes but opened them again when he heard Phryne mewl. Her eyes were glued to his groin. Jack smirked at her as he unzipped himself, reaching inside his trousers to lower his smalls just enough to pull out his cock. He growled when the elastic of his underwear pressed against his balls.

“Is this what you want?”

Phryne nodded, trying to wiggle her tied hands free.

“Well Miss Fisher, it doesn’t seam as if you have learned your lesson yet, so I will have to take this slow as well.”

Jack smirked when she growled, collapsing on the bed. He raised her hips, pulling her close to him by her legs. His throbbing cock bobbed, jumping in desperation to reach her warm clutch. He pumped himself slowly a few times, squeezing at his base so not to embarrass himself. Jack panted as he held himself with his right hand, guiding the tip of his cock toward Phryne. She raised her head, moaning as she watched him so close to where she wanted him, knowing he was delaying everything just to torture her.

“Jack… pleeeeease!”

He growled when he felt her heat and yet still managed to only breach her lightly, dipping his cockhead in briefly before pulling away. They both moaned at the loss. Jack took a deep breath, gripping himself harder as he repeated the motion. This time he could not resist but sink a little further inside. Phryne’s cunt squeezed him tight and he shouted before pulling away again.

Phryne’s head moved left and right on the pillows, her exposed chest shiny with sweat. “Jack…please fuck me! I’m sorry I scared you… I… oh fuuuuuck!

Jack’s hips snapped forward in full force the moment the words ‘sorry’ left Phryne’s lips. He tried to go slow, but his cock had a mind of its own it seemed. He sank all the way inside her clutch in one fluid motion. His hips stuttered when he was fully sheathed. Jack tried to stay still so Phryne could adjust to him but her hips ground against his, jumping and pushing for more contact.

“Phryne… oh god Phryne…” Jack began pounding into her, unable to keep any type of rhythm.

“Faster, Jack, I need more!”

He looked down, watching almost in a daze as his hard cock came out of her dripping in her fluids before he sunk back in. “Protection… Phryne… no rubbers…oh god I’m going to—

Jack jerked backwards, pulling his cock out just in time for the long ropes of fluid to explode. He growled at the intensity of it all, his balls contracted almost painfully as he held his cock at the base, watching as he painted Phryne’s expensive dress with white streaks. She mewled as she watched it unfold, her bound arms inching down her belly until Jack realized what she needed.

He pressed his thumb on her clitoris, rubbing wide circles quickly and in a few moments Phryne’s entire body seized. Her movements froze as she panted and growled, her heels digging into the mattress and almost kicking Jack a couple of times. He watched her, his breathing heavy, his hand still wrapped around his softening cock, as she came down from her ecstasy. Phryne rolled her eyes when she opened them and met his.

Jack began to laugh, his whole body shaking, and collapsed next to her warm body. “Only you would be annoyed after all this.”

Phryne dug her elbow in his ribs. “I’m annoyed that you made me _beg_!”

Jack realized her hands were still bound and propped himself up on his right arm to undo the tie. He kissed Phryne’s wrists, making sure there were no bruises and then looked up at her. “I actually made you apologize, Miss Fisher.”

Her mouth opened and closed a few times and Jack chuckled. Phryne shoved him away. “I cannot be held responsible for the things I admit while in the throes of passion, Detective Inspector. What if I confessed to murder?”

Jack pulled her closer, laying back down, his hands running up and down her arms. “Well you almost killed me.”

Phryne laughed, kissing his clothed chest. “Will we have to do this every time you’re angry with me?”

He sighed. “We wouldn’t have to if you simply listened to me now and then.”

Phryne snorted.

Jack pulled back to look at her. “Well then, I guess you will need to come up with a good enough excuse for Dorothy.”

Phryne frowned, looking down when he motioned toward her belly. “Oh,” she said when she noticed the evidence of his seed on her dress. “Well, I didn’t like this dress anyway.”

Jack laughed.


End file.
